My Only One Brother
by Annasoo
Summary: Sehunnie sayang Baekhyun hyung, tapi kenapa hyung membenci Sehunnie..? /Newbie/BadSummary/Crackcouple/100% Brothership


Judul : My Only One Brother

Author : Park Anna

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Xi Luhan

Genre : Brothership, sad, comedy (just a bit ^-^)

Length : One Shot

Catatan Author : Ini FF pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau gak terlalu bagus. Aku coba memasukkan sedikit bahasa Korea, tp sekali lg maaf bahasa Korea ny sedikit karena aku lg tahap belajar,, huhuhu. Selamat membaca FF ku yya.. Btw, tolong komen ny yya chingu

Author POV

"Hyuuung! Tunggu aku!"

Terdengar suara anak laki-laki berteriak sambil mengejar hyung nya yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Anak itu bernama Byun Sehun. Anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara keluarga Byun yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP ini tampak terengah-engah mengejar Hyung nya yang bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Hyung nya bernama Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Mereka tidak ada hubungan darah namun Sehun tidak tahu soal ini. Suami istri Byun mengadopsi Sehun dari panti asuhan saat dia masih berumur 1 tahun, nama aslinya adalah Oh Sehun. Baekhyun pun baru tahu hal ini saat orangtua nya menceritan perihal ini saat dia duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Orang tuanya melarang Baekhyun menceritakan ini pada Sehun. Namun ternyata hal ini menjadi dasar atas kebencian Baekhyun pada adiknya itu.

"Hyuuung! Aku mohon tunggu aku!"

Sehun terus memanggil Hyung nya tanpa melihat jalan, dan akhirnya…

Bruuuk!

Sehun tersandung pada sebuah batu dan itu membuat nya terjerambab jatuh ke tanah. Celana panjang sekolah nya berlubang pada bagian lutut kiri dan memperlihatkan lutut nya yang sudah berdarah.

"Auuww! Lututku perih…." Erang Sehun. Air mata sudah menetes di pipinya namun Sehun langsung mengusapnya dengan lengan baju sekolahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis karena aku tahu hyung sangat benci saat aku menangis." Gumam Sehun sambil menahan tangis nya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya. Raut muka Sehun langsung ceria karena menyangka itu adalah tangan Hyung nya. Tapi saat Sehun mendongakkan kepala nya, yang dia lihat bukanlah hyung nya melainkan tetangga sekaligus teman sekelasnya, Xi Luhan.

"Ya, Sehunna. Gwenchana ? Lututmu berdarah! Ayo kuantar pulang sekarang!" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, membantu nya berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan. Namun Sehun menepis tangan Luhan.

"Shireo! Baekhyun hyung sangat benci dengan anak yang lemah, jadi aku tidak mau pulang. Aku akan tetap kesekolah karena aku anak yang kuat."

"YA, BYUN SEHUN! Kenapa kau masih saja peduli dengan perkataan hyung mu! Dia meninggalkanmu pergi ke sekolah sendirian, dia bahkan tidak menolongmu saat kau terjatuh seperti ini. BAEKHYUN HYUNG TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANMU, TAPI KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMBELANYA!" Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan. Dia menangis, dia mengasihani sahabatnya itu.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat air mata sahabatnya itu. Dia merasa sakit karena telah membuat Luhan menangis dan dalam hati, dia membenarkan semua yang Luhan katakan. Tapi kenangan manis dengan Baekhyun membuatnya berkata lain.

"Tapi walaupun Baekhyun hyung membenciku, aku tetap menyayanginya. Karena dia hyung ku satu-satunya." Sehun berlari meninggalkan Luhan, mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya.

Author POV end

Baekhyun POV

"Hyuuung! Tunggu aku!"

Terdengar olehku suara Sehun memanggilku. Aku sengaja berangkat sekolah lebih cepat karena tidak mau bersamanya. Kenapa juga dia jalan kaki ke sekolah hari ini. Padahal biasanya ayah akan selalu mengantar nya ke sekolah. Karena aku benci saat dia berada di dekatku.

"Hyuuung! Aku mohon tunggu aku!"

Bruuk…

Terdengar olehku suara seperti benda jatuh dan saat aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Sehun sudah tertelungkup di jalan. Ingin sekali aku berlari menghampirinya, tapi rasa benci ini menyuruhku untuk tidak menolongnya. Kubalikkan badanku kembali dan meneruskan jalanku ke sekolah.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa menolongmu" Ucapku, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan mendengarnya.

Baekhyun POV end

Sehun POV

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga walaupun lututku terasa sangat perih. Aku berlari dengan harapan bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hati ini.

" _BAEKHYUN HYUNG TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANMU, TAPI KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMBELANYA!"_

Kata-kata Luhan terus terngiang di kepalaku.

Baekhyun hyung dulu adalah orang yang sangat sayang padaku. Kemana-mana kami selalu bersama. Saat berjalan bersama, aku selalu memegang tangan Baekhyun Hyung terutama saat menyeberang jalan, karena aku paling takut saat menyeberang jalan. Dia selalu memperhatikanku dan dia selalu peduli padaku.

Namun hal itu berubah saat aku duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP dan Baekhyun hyung kelas 1 SMA. Saat itu aku lulus SD dengan nilai terbaik dan saat SMP prestasi akademik ku juga bagus. Ayah membelikanku sepeda baru karena nilai ujian ku 100. Saat itu, aku ingin segera mengajak Baekhyun hyung jalan-jalan dengan sepeda baru itu, kupikir pasti akan saat menyenangkan bisa jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun hyung. Namun saat kutunjukkan sepeda baruku pada Baekhyun hyung, dia malah menendang sepedaku dan berteriak padaku.

"KAU MAU PAMER YA, SEHUN! JANGAN SOMBONG HANYA KARENA KAU DAPAT NILAI 100 DAN DAPAT PERHATIAN LEBIH DARI AYAH DAN IBU! KAU ITU CUMA ANAK PU…"

Plakkk!

Tanpa kusadari, ibu sudah menampar Baekhyun hyung. Namun setelah itu, ibu memeluk Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, dapat kulihat ibu juga menangis. Baekhyun hyung berlari mengejar ibu masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat di depan pintu, Baekhyun hyung berbalik dan menatapku.

"Aku membencimu Sehun."

Aku terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang Baekhyun hyung ucapkan padaku. Baekhyun hyung membenciku dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa karena aku terlalu sombong karena dapat nilai 100 dan dapat sepeda baru? Kalau begitu, sepeda ini tidak akan kupakai lagi dan nilai ujianku tidak akan aku beritahukan lagi agar Baekhyun hyung tidak benci padaku.

Namun walaupun itu kulakukan, Baekhyun hyung tetap membenciku. Dia bahkan tidak mau lagi bicara padaku. Biasanya kami tidur di kamar yang sama tapi Baekhyun hyung berkata tidak ingin tidur bersamaku lagi , akhirnya kamar kami dipisahkan. Biasanya kami selalu berangkat sekolah bersama-sama tapi Baekhyun hyung berkata tidak ingin pergi sekolah bersamaku lagi, akhirnya aku selalu diantar ayah ke sekolah karena aku tidak pandai menyeberang jalan. Ayah takut aku bakal tertabrak nantinya.

Sekarang sudah genap 2 tahun kami tidak saling bicara. Hari ini kuputuskan untuk pergi sekolah jalan kaki dengan harapan aku bisa berangkat bersama Baekhyun hyung. Kuyakinkan ayah kalau aku tidak apa-apa dan ada Baekhyun hyung yang akan membantuku menyeberang nantinya, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan kata-kataku.

Dan sekarang, inilah keadaanku. Berlari mencari hyung ku yang sudah tidak tampak lagi dengan celana yang berlubang dan lutut yang berdarah. Namun aku segera menghentikan lariku saat kulihat Baekhyun hyung sedang menyeberang menuju ke halte bus.

"HYUUUNG!HYUUUNG!" Kulambai-lambaikan tanganku sembari berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi Baekhyun hyung terus saja jalan menyeberangi zebra cross sampai ke halte bus. Aku mengejarnya menyeberangi zebra cross tanpa melihat kiri kanan lagi. Terdengar olehku suara klakson kendaraan dan setelah itu..

Braakk!

Aku seperti dihantam sesuatu yang amat keras dan membuatku terjatuh cukup keras. Kurasakan kepalaku sangat sakit dan kesadaranku perlahan mulai hilang.

Sehun POV end

Baekhyun POV

Terdengar olehku suara Sehun memanggilku dari belakang, pada saat bersamaan terdengar pula suara klakson kendaraan yang memekakkan telinga dan orang-orang yang berteriak histeris. Sontak aku menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya aku dengan pemandangan yang kusaksikan sekarang.

Tubuh adikku terbujur di tengah jalan, dengan kepala yang mengucurkan darah. Semua orang di sekitarnya panik dan berusaha menolong dengan menelpon ambulans. Sementara aku hanya terdiam, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Padahal sesaat tadi dia masih terlihat berlari mengejarku. Padahal sesaat tadi suaranya memanggil-manggilku masih terdengar. Kenapa sekarang dia tidak bergerak? Kenapa sekarang suaranya tidak terdengar lagi?

Aku langsung menghambur ke arah tubuh adikku yang masih tergeletak di tengah jalan. Kuelus kepalanya, kurasakan tanganku sudah basah oleh darah. Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku.

"Ya, Sehunni, ayo bangun…" Kupegang pipinya dan kurasakan pipinya mulai mendingin. Air mata makin deras di pipiku.

"Ya, Sehunni, ayo bangun… Hyung sudah disini, jadi kamu tidak perlu berlari lagi… Hiks.. Kumohon Sehunni, buka matamu… Hiks.. Panggil Hyung seperti tadi… Aku mohon Sehunni… Hiks..Hiks" Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya seraya terus memanggil namanya, berharap dia akan membuka matanya.

Aku duduk di depan ruang operasi dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal. Tanpa kusadari, aku terus menangis sembari menunggu operasi selesai.

Kulihat kedua orang tuaku sudah datang. Tampak raut wajah mereka yang sangat cemas. Aku berdiri saat mereka sudah hampir berada di dekatku, namun tiba-tiba…

Plakkk!

"YA, BYUN BAEKHYUN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAGA SEHUN DENGAN BAIK SAMPAI DIA MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN SEPERTI INI!" Ibu menamparku. Kulihat dia menangis saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ayah berusaha menenangkan ibu yang sudah mulai terisak.

"Kenapa Ibu sangat peduli dengan Sehun? KENAPA! KENAPA SELALU AKU YANG DISALAHKAN SAAT TERJADI SESUATU PADA SEHUN! APAKAH KARENA DIA SELALU MENDAPAT PERINGKAT SATU SEDANGKAN AKU HANYA MENDAPAT PERINGKAT 5! AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA TAPI KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANKU! KENAPA HANYA SEHUN! Kenapa… Hiks..Hiks.." Kuucapkan semua kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan selama ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara seperti ini pada kedua orang tuaku.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan Ibu memelukku. Ibu menangis di pundakku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Ibu selalu sayang padamu.. Kau itu Putra Kandung Ibu.. Ibu tidak pernah membandingkan kalian berdua.. Bagi Ibu kalian berdua itu sama.. Sama-sama Putra Ibu.." Ibu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang pipiku dan menghapus air mataku. "Maafkan Ibu kalau kau merasa tidak diperhatikan.. Maafkan Ibu kalau kau merasa tidak mendapat kasih sayang.. Maafkan Ibu karena sudah menamparmu.. Maafkan Ibu.. Hiks..Hiks.."

Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Kenapa aku bisa meragukan Ibu kandungku sendiri?

"Tidak, Ibu tidak salah.. Aku yang salah.. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu cemburu seperti ini.."

Kurasakan Ayah menepuk pundakku, dia tersenyum. "Baekhyun, kau ingat saat Ayah membelikan Sehun sepeda baru saat dia naik kelas? Kau tahu apa yang dia ingin lakukan pertama kali dengan sepeda itu? Dia ingin jalan-jalan berdua denganmu. Dia membayangkan setiap sore pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain sepeda berdua denganmu… Dia selalu memikirkanmu, Hyungnya… Dan hari ini kau tahu kenapa dia ingin jalan kaki ke sekolah? Dia ingin berbaikan denganmu. Dia rindu pergi sekolah berdua denganmu. Dia rindu kau yang memegang tangannya saat menyeberang jalan. Dan yang terpenting, dia rindu ingin berbicara denganmu lagi."

Mendengar kata-kata Ayah tadi, aku jadi semakin menyesal. Ingin rasanya aku bersujud di hadapan Sehunni sekarang dan meminta maaf.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter tampak keluar dari ruangan operasi. Kami segera mendekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?" Tanya Ayah.

"Anak anda baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan. Kepalanya sobek karena terkena batu yang ada di jalan. Tapi karena ada sedikit trauma di otaknya, kami belum bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar." Jelas dokter tersebut. Ibu menangis saat mendengar penjelasan dokter.

" _Ya tuhan, kumohon sembuhkan adikku."_ Mohonku dalam hati.

Kulihat adikku terbaring di ranjang ruang rawat inap. Sudah sejam sejak operasi selesai tapi dia belum kunjung bangun. Ayah dan ibu sibuk dengan urusan administrasi rumah sakit, jadi hanya aku sendirian yang menjaga Sehun.

Kupegang tangannya dengan harapan dia akan membalas genggamanku walaupun itu mustahil. Keadaannya yang penuh luka membuatku menangis kembali. Kepalanya dibalut perban, di pipi kiri dan lengan kirinya ada luka karena membentur jalan aspal. Kulihat lutut kirinya yang juga terluka karena mengejarku tadi.

"Padahal dulu aku selalu menjagamu agar kau tidak terluka sedikitpun. Tapi sekarang kau penuh luka seperti ini karena aku… Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak… Kumohon maafkan aku Sehunni… Hiks..Hiks.." Aku menangis sambil memeluknya erat. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada yang mengusap kepalaku. Kuangkat kepalaku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sehun sudah sadar.

"Sehunni, kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Hyung… Baekhyun Hyung.." Sehun memegang kedua pipiku lalu dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya..

"Hyuuung.. Bogoshippo.. Noumu bogoshippo.. Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku lagi.."

"Aku janji tidak akan pamer lagi.. Aku janji tidak akan buat Baekhyun Hyung marah lagi.. Aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi.. Aku sayang sama Hyung.. Jadi kumohon Hyung, jangan membenciku.." Sehun makin terisak. Kulepaskan pelukan kami. Kuusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun.

"Sehunni, Hyung tidak pernah membencimu.. Hyung tidak mau bicara denganmu hanya karena Hyung cemburu padamu.. Kamu selalu berada diatas Hyung.. Ayah dan Ibu juga lebih sayang padamu.." Kutundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Jadi karena itu, Hyung tidak mau bicara padaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Hyung mau terus bicara padaku. Ah, aku tahu.. Aku akan menurunkan rankingku menjadi di bawah Hyung.. Aku juga akan jadi anak nakal, jadi Ayah dan Ibu sayang sama Hyung yang tidak pernah nakal.. Aku janji akan melakukan semua itu agar Hyung mau bicara denganku lagi.."

"YA, Sehunni! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Tapi nanti Hyung tidak mau bicara denganku lagi."

Kulihat sorot matanya yang sedih saat mengucapkan itu. Detik itu juga langsung kupeluk dia.

"Tanpa kau melakukan semua itu, Hyung pasti akan selalu bicara denganmu. Kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama lagi. Kita juga akan bermain di taman setiap sore. Oh ya, kita juga bisa sekamar lagi kalau kau mau. Hyung saaaaangat sayang sama Sehunni. Sehunni anak yang baik, jadi jangan melakukan semua itu."

Kurasakan pundak Sehunni yang mulai gemetar. Dia menangis.

"Tapi Hyung harus janji.. Janji untuk ngobrol denganku setiap hari.. Janji untuk berangkat ke sekolah denganku setiap hari.. Janji untuk bermain denganku setiap hari.. Janji kalau kita akan sekamar nanti.. Dan.. Janji untuk selalu memegang tanganku setiap kali aku menyeberang.. Janji ya Hyung.."

Kulepaskan pelukanku, kupegang tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya ada selang infuse. Kukaitkan jari kelingkingku di jari kelingkingnya.

"Hyung janji.." Kataku meyakinkannya.

 _2 Minggu Kemudian…_

Sehun POV

"Hyuuung! Ayo bangun! Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!" Kugoyang-goyangkan badan Baekhyun hyung, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Sebentar lagi Sehunni… Hyung masih ngantuk…"

Tampaknya hyungku ini tidak ada niat untuk bangun sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja aku dapat ide untuk membangunkannya.

"Hyung, aku berangkat sekolah sendiri ya..! Aku juga akan menyeberang jalan sendiri..!" Kataku. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun dan berteriak…

"Andwaeee Sehunni! Kau tidak boleh menyeberang jalan sendirian!" Hyung bangun dan berteriak seperti baru dapat mimpi buruk. Tak lama hyung sadar bahwa dia masih di dalam kamar dan aku masih berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar, berusaha keras menahan tawa karena tingkahnya tadi.

"SE-HUN-NI! Awas kau ya!"

Baekhyun POV

"KAMI BERANGKAT DULU!" Teriakku dan Sehunni bersamaan. Aku berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan agak kesal karena kejahilan Sehunni pagi ini. Sengaja aku berjalan agak jauh di depannya.

"Hyuuung… Hyung masih marah padaku ya.." Aku tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya aku tidak sekesal itu tapi entah kenapa aku ingin membalas kejahilannya tadi.

"Hyuuung…" Aku masih tidak menjawab. Namun Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Saat aku melihat ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dia sudah menangis dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku hyuung.. Hiks.. Jangan diamkan aku seperti dulu.. Hyung kan sudah janji tidak akan mendiamkanku lagi.. Hiks.." Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Hyung tidak marah kok.." kataku. "Hyung kan sudah berjanji dan Hyung akan menepati janji Hyung."

"Tapi.. Hiks.. Kenapa Hyung tidak mau bicara padaku tadi..?" Ucapnya sambil sedikit terisak.

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum padanya, "Hyung cuma mau membalas kejahilanmu tadi.. Hahahaha.." Aku tertawa sambil berlari menjauhinya. Kudengar dia berteriak memanggilku sambil berlari mengejarku.

Aku berhenti berlari saat sampai di depan zebra cross. Aku melihat ke belakang, ke arah Sehun. Kulihat dia berhenti, badannya gemetar. Kecelakaan kemarin membuatnya trauma saat melihat zebra cross.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, kupegang tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. "Tidak apa-apa Sehunni.. Hyung akan memegang tanganmu.. Hyung kan sudah janji untuk selalu bersama Sehunni termasuk saat menyeberang.." Dia menatapku yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Perlahan gemetarnya menghilang.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Sehun merangkul lenganku. "Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi Hyungku. Hyung adalah hyung terbaik di dunia.."

Aku mengacak rambutnya, "Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah menjadi adikku. Sehunni adalah adik terbaik, terimut dan terjahil di dunia.."

Kami tertawa bersama.

Mulai saat ini, aku akan berusaha untuk melindunginya. Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia. Karena dia, Sehun, adalah adikku. Adik Kandungku.

END


End file.
